Extremes
by ashyboo02
Summary: The Victorious Gang struggle with life, drugs, booze, and relationships. Kind of like MTV drama Skins. M to be safe, yet no graphic lemons. Bade, Cabbie, and Tandre Shippings.
1. The Infamous Gang

**A/N: I don't know about you, but I love the new MTV series Skins. Its based on the UK series...Skins. Which is pretty darn interesting. Some things seem highly unrealistic, but I write. I'm used to unrealistic things, its part of imagination, correct? Well, welcome to my Victorious version of Skins! I might even make it a crossover between the iCarly gang also. It depends on your response, cool? Well, I'm done with rambling. Enjoy the first chapter, friends. **

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I do not own Victorious, Skins, or anything else mentioned throughout the story. I'm simply borrowing them for self satisfaction. **

_Extremes_

Chapter 1: The Infamous Gang

* * *

Jade West opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing, and she was met with a freezing cold breeze. She looked around, eyes wide. There she lay, in the middle of an open grassy field, alone. She groaned as she lifted her body from the cold grass. She took off her black leather ankle booties, holding them in her hands, as she slowly made her way home. She dreaded walking through her front door...

Beck pulled onto the street, smiling to himself as he saw what he was looking for. He sped up, stopping his car in front of her. "Get in, doll face." The girl yawned, opened the passenger's side door, throwing in her shoes, and forcing her body into the car. She fastened the seat belt. "How did you find me?" She asked, her voice still heavy with grogginess. "Come on, Jade, I know where you are at all times. It's like I have radar or something." Beck answered coolly, as he made his way to a friend's house. "Where are we going? I should be getting home."

"Relax, we're going to stop by Tori's, and make sure everyone is alright. Then I'll drive you home, and you should be able to make it before your mother gets off from work."

"Did she work late again?" Jade asked, looking at him with hope. "Yes, Sinjin informed me that no one has been at your house at all. So, as long as we make this meeting quick, and everyone's okay, you will be able to make it home. No getting caught."

Tori entered her kitchen to see Andre making eggs and bacon. "Yum, need some help?", she asked as he put the food in platters. "Nope, I'm all done here. Its going to be delicious. We have bacon, eggs, fruits, and Cat made muffins." Andre took out his phone, sending a quick text. Tori raised an eyebrow at him. "1. 2. 3. 4..."

"Finally! Food!" Robbie said from coming down the stairs with his arm around Cat's shoulder. There was a knock on the door. Tori quickly went to get it, "Hi Beck. Jade." Tori said making her way back to the table, where three teenagers sat, stuffing their faces.

"So, how's everyone feeling?" Beck asked, as everyone finished up their breakfast food. "Fine" everyone answered in unison. "Did all of you crash here?" Jade asked, wondering. Robbie, Andre, and Cat nodded. "So...about that party last night?" Beck asked, smiling.

* * *

_Last Night, Beck Oliver's RV_

"Beck?", his mother Teresa called out as she knocked on the door, as she walked in. He looked at her from his couch, where he sat putting on his black combat boots. "Yes?"

"Me and your dad wanted to know if you would like eating dinner with us, but I see you must not be staying for long..."

"Yeah, I'm going to hang out with Andre and Robbie. We're going to play some basketball, rehearse lines for the play, and eat out with the girls. I might even crash at Andre's. His grandmother doesn't mind... I already asked."

"Oh... I see. Well, I definitely want you to have fun. Just remember your responsibilities and schoolwork." she looked around the messy RV, food wrappers were all over the place. It used to be so neat... "Mom, you can't tell me to clean up. My house.."

"Your rules. I know. Have fun son." She said, exiting before she could break down in front of him. She quickly made her way inside the house, joining her husband at the window as they watched their son put a small bag in the backseat of his car, before getting in the driver's seat, cranking the car, and zooming off.

**451 Cherry Limeade Road**

Beck read the text from Andre as he stopped at a stop light. He chuckled, what a weird street name. He looked up to see the light change, and he accelerated, making his way to Jade's.

_Jade West's House_

"Jadelyn August!" Jade's mother screamed to the top of her lungs. "What?" Jade asked coming down the stairs, shaking some human organ in a jar. "What on _Earth_ is that, in the jar?" Jade looked at her jar. "I believe its a gallbladder."

"Where did you get someone's gallbladder?"

"Well, that time we took Robbie's puppet, Rex, to the hospital, some guy had this out, and I wanted it..so yeah. What do you want?"

"I'm leaving for work. I'm pretty sure I'll be late coming home. Your father is still in Texas, and there's lasagna in the oven. Just warm it up."

"Mother... I do not eat..."

"Meatless." She said giving her daughter a kiss. "Ew." Jade said, scrubbing furiously at her forehead, as she watched her mother leave. She pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number. "_Haha, Robbieee stoppp!_" Cat's bubbly voice screamed through the phone. Jade rolled her eyes. "Uhm... do I need to call back later?"

"_No, sorry. Hi, Jade!"_

"Hi, Cat. So, are you going to the party later?"

"_A party? I love parties! I get to wear my new party dress! Its so cute, its navy blue, with red roses, and I'm going to wear my black leather jacket, and my new pumps...and my hair..."_

"Cat! Are you going or not?"

"_Oh, well... I guess. Its the address Andre texted right?"_

"Yes. It starts at 10, so be there at 11. We'll all meet in the front."

"_Cool, I guess me and Robbie will be there."_

"Tell Robbie to bring the stuff."

"_Stuff? What stuff?"_

"Just tell him, and he'll know."

"Haha, okay! Bye Jade! See you soon!" Cat said hanging the phone up before Jade could say goodbye. Jade shivered at the thought of what could of possibly made Cat hang up the phone so quickly. Just then the doorbell rung. "Coming!" She said quickly walking to the door, she looked at the mirror next to the front door, patting her hair down, before answering. "Jadey." Beck said leaning on the door frame. She smiled as she grabbed him kissing him passionately. He pulled away after a few seconds. "Are you ready? We have to go somewhere important first." she nodded her head, "Let me go put on my shoes and I'll be back."

_Robbie Shapiro's House_

"Jade wants you to get "'the stuff'" An out of breath Cat said putting 'the stuff' in air quotations. "Oh, well in that case, get dressed, we have to leave early." Robbie stated throwing her undergarments at her. She set them aside, wrapping her body in Robbie's sheets. She stood up, walking towards him. "What is this 'stuff'?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, a smile on his face. "The herb of awesomeness."

"Are you saying you and everyone else are going to get high?" Cat asked confused. Robbie couldn't help the smile coming to his face, he kissed her cheek. "If you don't want me to, I won't...but I still have to go get it."

"I don't want you to..." She replied burying her head in his chest. He looked at the clock near his bed. "I'd love to stand like this forever, but we have to go, its 10:30."

_Tori Vega's House_

"Andre, I think its time to leave." Tori said looking at the clock. 10:45. "Yeah, come on let's go." They both piled in Andre's car. "Do you think everyone will find it okay?" Tori asked as they drove off and towards their destination. "Yeah, they all have GPS on their pearphones."

"Oh... do you think Robbie and Beck got the stuff?"

"Yes, Tori. Just chill. I definitely know Rob got the herb, and Beck got the skins. We're good."

"What if they get caught?"

"Tori...chill."

_451 Cherry Limeade Road_

"Hey!" Beck said as his friends all came up to him. Everyone went for a round of hugs. "Got the stuff?" Andre asked looking at his two best male friends. "Skins." "Weed."

"Alright. Let's take this party by storm." Andre said rubbing his hands together.

"After a quick smoke?" Beck asked. "Sure, why not."

The party had been on for a good two hours. Andre, Beck, and Tori where completely stoned. Jade and Robbie enjoyed a few beers. Cat stayed sober. Everyone was out on the dance floor, grinding their bodies into each other. "You're not drunk, right?" Cat asked Robbie as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her body closer as they danced together. "You know, you can ask a person that question and they can easily lie. But no, I'm not. I only had two."

"I feel like horrible. I won't let you smoke, and now, I'm limiting your drinking."

"Its okay, Cat. You're kind of a kill joy."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Cat screeched, getting ready to pull away from him, he kissed her forehead. "Nothing bad. I like the fact you keep me limited." Robbie smiled before kissing her passionately.

Beck smothered himself in Jade's neck. He went from little soft kisses to nibbles and back to kisses. She had to hold her breath. He reeked of herbs and booze. "Its a good thing you don't live under your parents roof. You would otherwise be so dead."

"Yeah, but I'm not going home tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I'm definitely hanging with Andre and Robbie, so my parents won't get suspicious if they happen to ring up their parents."

"You always think ahead, don't you."

"Pretty much." Beck said kissing her lips passionately. He was done with talking.

Tori watched as Andre danced with some random blonde. "Tori, you shouldn't stare. You two aren't dating anymore, remember?" Cat stated as she stood next to Tori, Robbie behind her. "I know, its just...hard. I wish we didn't break up."

"Well, maybe...you two will get back together. I heard he still has major feelings for you, right Robbie?" Cat asked directing her gaze toward Robbie, he mumbled a 'yeah', feeling bad that he couldn't keep a secret from his girlfriend. "I'm going to go dance with him." Tori said bracing herself. "Good luck!" Cat called out as her friend began to walk away. Robbie grabbed her by the sides, pulling her into him, so he could kiss her lips.

"Hey, Tori! Come dance with me." Andre said, grabbing her hand, and pulling her towards him. Ignoring the blonde that was currently trying to finish the dance they started. Tori pushed her out of the way, as she grabbed a hold of Andre, shimming against his body. "Still the same dancer, I see." Andre said as they danced in rhythm with each other. A rhythm that would never go away, even if they're relationship ended. "You're still the same player, aren't you?" She didn't mean for it to sound harsh. "You're still the same diva, aren't you?" The words stung like a million hornets. She glared as she pushed herself off of him. He couldn't resist, so her pulled her into a knee weakening kiss.

* * *

Beck looked at Jade. He could tell she was still trying to remember how she ended up in the field by herself. He then directed his gaze at Cat and Robbie...they were hiding something. He looked at Andre, who stared at Tori, who avoided Andre's gaze. "Okay...what happened last night that's making everyone react weird?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! :) Please, don't be shy to tell me what you think.**


	2. We're So Dead, Part I

**A/N: Thank you sooooo much for all the amazing reviews! I'm so thankful, and glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter. And now I give you chapter two. :)**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I do not own Victorious, Skins, or anything else mentioned throughout the story. I'm simply borrowing them for self satisfaction. Oh, and I definitely want to point out that the ending was not my doing. MTV skins came up with it...but its too good, to NOT include! **

* * *

_Extremes_

Chapter 2: We're So Dead Part I

* * *

Beck's alarm went off, and he groaned as he reached towards it, knocking it down and under his bed. Not caring if it shattered, or continued to ring. He made his was to his parents house where he showered and got ready for school. He had a major headache and was still recovering from his weekend festivities. He had to admit the party, that was two nights ago, was the best one he went to in years. He couldn't wait for the one tonight. Some chick from North Ridge invited Andre to her party in her Calabasas home. Of course Andre invited the gang. He even invited Sinjin. It was still hard for everyone to accept Sinjin as a part of the group. Beck, used to think Robbie and Cat were weird, but now he knew that they were relatively normal compared to Sinjin and his Lady Gaga sock puppet. He stepped into the hot relaxing shower, replaying the talk everyone had at breakfast the other day...

"_Okay, what happened last night that's making everyone act weird?" Beck asked eying everyone at the table. "Nothing!" Cat screeched all too quickly as she suddenly hid her face in Robbie's shoulder. "Yeah...nothing man." Andre said as he got up from the table to set his plate in the sink. _

Robbie held Cat's hand as they walked towards the entrance of Hollywood Arts from the parking lot. "So...did you take that test?" he asked, his tone low. "I got an in between answer."

"Meaning?"

"I'm not sure. Don't worry, though, I have an appointment Friday..."

"I'm really sorry, Robbie, but I need to borrow Cat!" Tori said grabbing her friend and pulling her into the janitor's closet. Cat frowned. "Tori!" the redhead whined, wanting to get back to spending time with her boyfriend. "I know, but I need help. How do you think Andre knows that North Ridge girl?"

"She was the blonde he was dancing with at the party. Robbie knows her too."

"What's her name?"

"Nicole."

"How does Robbie know her?"

"Remember that time Andre and Robbie went to go get Beck from that dealer's house? Nicole was there and they all met."

"Oh..."

"You have nothing to worry about, Andre doesn't like her like that." Cat smiled. "I'll see you in first period." Cat opened the closet door, and walked off towards Robbie, who waited patiently. Tori groaned as she exited the room.

* * *

"We need to talk, planning." Andre said as everyone sat down for lunch. "I was thinking everyone ride with me." Beck said as he placed his arm around Jade. She leaned into him, "I call shotgun."

"We all can't fit in your Mustang." Robbie pointed out, Andre nodding in agreement. "I know that. I have a friend who owns a Lincoln Navigator. It only has seven seats though..."

"Cat's small, we can make it work." Robbie said as he grabbed her hand. She smiled gently. "Cool. Meeting place?" Andre asked. "Vega's casa has enough room." Jade said looking at Tori. "And...it is the perfect meeting place, right in the middle for everyone." Andre agreed. "So its settled. Now Beck, do your thing." Robbie said as he sat back a bit, relaxing and awaiting Beck's plan. "Alright, kids, listen up." Beck looked around the table, making sure he got everyone's full attention. Trina, Sinjin, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and then Jade all looked at Beck. "So, I'm going to tell my parents that I'll be spending the night at Sinjin's. I advise you and Rob to do the same." Andre nodded. "Why Sinjin's?" Cat asked, curious. "Sinjin here, is emancipated."

"Meaning?"

"He is legally on his own. He doesn't have to have his parent's permission for a lot of things. So, that makes it easy for us to not get checked up on, since Sinjin has no parents around. Now, for you ladies, sleeping over at Sinjin's?" "Why not just sleep at Jade's?" Cat asked as she ate a baby carrot. Beck's eyes lit up. "That's a really good idea, and Jade's mom is never home at night anyways."

"The perks of being a nurse." Jade said taking a sip of her coffee. "So, we're good. And if for some strange reason we are not able to make it back to get ready for school... we will keep our bags in the backseat. And just...get to school early and use the locker rooms."

"Locker rooms are locked before school." Trina stated. "Sikowitz is here every morning at 6, even though teachers don't have to be here until 7..." Jade began, "School starts at 7:30, so all we have to do is try to be here between 6:05-6:45, and we can have Sikowitz help us out...won't get caught for being on the campus if we leave for breakfast or something at exactly 6:45." Robbie finished up the thought.

* * *

Sinjin pulled into the driveway of Rick Ranger. He got out of his car, and knocked on the door. "What?" A fiery platinum blonde in nothing but a bikini shouted as she opened the door. "I'm here to see Rick Ranger...about a deal." Sinjin said nervously. He always got nervous around women. He was still shocked that Beck, Robbie, and Andre, let him in their group. Especially how they had the 'golden rule'. Beck was nice enough to add an extra year for Sinjin to lose his virginity. It was hard to find a girl willing to sleep with him though. That's one reason he was invited to the party, to get with a North Ridge girl. They were up for anything. "What do you want pipsqueak?" Rick Ranger asked looking at poor Sinjin. He could of easily snapped Sinjin like a twig. "I'm here to help you sell Narcotics..."

"Narcotics, huh? What? Are you one of those smart kids that are too sophisticated to say the actual name of the drug? Well, whatever, it doesn't matter. You can get ecstasy, or coke."

"How about both?"

"Cool, 2 ounces of each, making a total of... 600 dollars."

"600?" Sinjin asked, speechless.

"Nice doing business with you, I would like money, first thing tomorrow morning." Rick handed the bags to Sinjin and pushed the kid out of his house. Sinjin stood shocked. He was so dead.

* * *

"This the place?" Beck asked as he pulled the 2011 Lincoln Navigator into the huge driveway of the mansion. "Yeah...this is the place." Andre said, speechless at how beautiful the home was. "North Ridge chick lives here?" Jade asked, amazed. "Everyone, act cool." Andre said as they all exited the car. "Sinjin got the stuff?"

"Yeah...about that... he gave me 4 ounces, 2 ounces each of ecstasy and coke..."

"You idiot! You let him play you?" Beck asked close to strangling Sinjin. "I know, I was stupid...he wouldn't really let me talk.."

"How much?" Robbie asked, "600..."

"We're so dead!" Beck frowned.

**A/N: I'm gonna leave you hanging, right here. I hope you enjoyed, even though there wasn't much. I can't wait for you all to read the second part of this chapter. Its awesome!**


	3. We're So Dead, Part II

**A/N: Woooohhh! Part II! And very important, sappy, author's note at the end! Please read it. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I do not own Victorious, Skins, or anything else mentioned throughout the story. I'm simply borrowing them for self satisfaction. Oh, and I definitely want to point out that the ending was not my doing. MTV skins came up with it...but its too good, to NOT include!**

* * *

_Extremes_

Chapter 3 : We're So Dead Part II

* * *

_Previously on 'Extremes' _

"_Yeah...about that... he gave me 4 ounces, 2 ounces each of ecstasy and coke..."_

"_You idiot! You let him play you?" Beck asked close to strangling Sinjin. "I know, I was stupid...he wouldn't really let me talk.."_

"_How much?" Robbie asked, "600..."_

"_We're so dead!" Beck frowned._

"Maybe not. We're surrounded by North Ridge girls, maybe they like this stuff." Robbie said hopeful. "Maybe... Rob, Andre...let's do our thing. Sinjin, you are going to owe us big time." Beck said as Andre led the way to the front door.

* * *

The party had been going on for about 3 hours, and they only managed to sell 150 dollars worth of narcotics. Beck wasn't a happy camper. He danced with Jade to the music, his anger close to getting the best of him. "You should relax, its not that serious."

"Jade, its really serious. Remember that time Andre and Rob had to come get me from a drug dealer's house? It was Rick Ranger's house. He doesn't mind killing you if you don't give him the money by the deadline asked..."

"How do you know Sinjin got the stuff from Rick Ranger?"

"I sent Sinjin there..."

"Why?"

"I thought since he was smart, he would be able to talk himself out of a deal. It was a test."

"A stupid test."

"I know, I screwed up. Big time." Beck let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He only hoped that he could help Sinjin out of trouble, like Robbie and Andre did for him...

"Robbie!" Cat squealed as she practically pounced on him. Excitement was taking over. "Cat, calm down." he said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I have something really important to tell y..."

"Hey Rob!" Andre called, motioning for Robbie to join him. Robbie looked over at Andre, and held up one finger. "So, what do you have to..."

"Rob!" Andre called out, giving him the motion that it couldn't wait. Robbie groaned. "I will be right back, okay?" Cat nodded sadly, but perked up when Robbie kissed her quickly, before joining their friend.

Cat stood against the wall, waiting for Robbie's return. She softly sung along to the song, 'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga, as it played throughout the house. Suddenly a guy came walking towards her. She started to get uncomfortable, as he leaned closer to her. "I like redheads." He said as Cat winced, his breath reeked of the spiked punch. The same punch she made Robbie stay away from. The smell nauseated her. "I have a boyfriend." She said, hoping he would get the hint and leave her alone. "Ooh, a challenge. I like challenges. I'm Danny." he started to get closer, and she put her hands on his chest, pushing him away. He grabbed her arm, and she winced again, this time in pain. "You're hurting my arm." She said, trying to wiggle her way away from him. Nothing worked, he was too strong.

"Have you seen Sinjin?" Andre asked as Robbie walked over to him. "No, I haven't, but where could he possibly be? I mean, maybe he's getting laid."

"Yeah...so dude...has Tori been asking about me?"

"What do you mean? How would I know that?"

"I mean, does she show any sort of concern, towards me...and don't play dumb, I know Cat tells you everything."

"Look, it really isn't my business to tell, but since you're my best friend...yes. Anything else?"

"Naw. I think this can wait for another time. I got to go find Sinjin, make sure he's okay. Beck's not a happy camper you know?"

"After what happened with Rick Ranger... I'm pretty sure he'll never be in scams like this." Robbie patted Andre's shoulder before making his way back in the direction where Cat was.

Sinjin sat on a couch with Trina and Tori. He was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Trina...then again Tori was more focused on Andre. He looked at Trina as he got ready to sniff the pile of coke, he worked so hard on grinding into a fine powder. "I'm gonna warn you. I can sometime pass out when doing this." he inhaled all that he could. Trina watched him, intrigued. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something special about this kid. She found something...sexy about him. _Maybe its just the booze talking_. She thought to herself. She nodded her head, Content on that thought. She was so lost in her thinking she didn't see Sinjin's head hanging, as if there was no life in him...

"You're hurting my arm." Cat repeated, she tried to push Danny off of her more forcefully, but he just stood in place. "No girl has ever said no to me." he said putting his hand under her chin, tilting it upwards. He started to lean in. "You know...kissing another guy's girl...is asking for trouble." Robbie said as he pushed Danny off of Cat, she immediately hid behind him, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Robbie, let's go..." she whispered, loud enough for him to hear. "Look, why don't you just let me have your precious little redhead, just for tonight. She looks like she'll be a feisty one in bed." Cat could sense Robbie tensing up. She tugged on his arm. "Robbie, don't."

"You don't want to mess with me. So why don't you just go and hit on one of the other girls around here. One that's not with her boyfriend..."

"You little punk.", Danny pushed Robbie, making him fall into Cat a little, and she stumbled back. That set Robbie off. He punched Danny, square in the face. His nose bleeding almost instantly. Danny attacked back, as so did Robbie. Both guys throwing their hardest punches, Robbie winning however. Cat stood, shocked. She hated violence, and she could not believe all that was happening in front of her eyes. "Robert! Stop! Please?" she pleaded, knowing that it got her nowhere. "Andre! Beck! Do something!" she screamed, realizing the huge crowd that started to gather to witness the fight.

Beck couldn't believe his eyes. He's always known that Robbie wanted to beat the daylights out of Danny, due to what happened in the past, but he never thought that day would come. He looked at Andre who thought the same thing. Both knew that if Cat wasn't so against violence, that they would of let the fight go on a little longer, but since that wasn't true, they stepped in. Both grabbed Robbie, who was fuming with anger. He pulled himself out of their grasp and walked out of the house and to the Navigator. Cat followed him quickly, hoping she could calm him down. "I called the police!" A panicked Nicole said to Andre. His eyes widened... they had to get out of there. Now! "Beck, we got to get everyone out of here!" Beck nodded as he handed the keys to Jade, "Go get in and start the car." She nodded as she ran towards the SUV. "Where's Sinjin?" Andre asked looking around for Tori as well. He saw Tori on the couch sitting with Trina, he motioned Beck to follow him as they both ran in that direction. "Tori! We need to go! Pronto! The Feds are on their way!" Tori grabbed her stuff and made her way towards the car. "Come on Sinjin!" Trina said, finally looking at him. "Sinjin! Oh goodness, Andrew he's not responding!"

"For the millionth time woman, my name is Andre!"

"Whatever, we got to get him to the hospital!" Beck ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he helped Andre pick Sinjin up, carrying him to the car. "Rob, a little help over here!" Beck called out as soon as they were outside the door. Robbie quickly helped them put Sinjin in the car, everyone taking a seat, as Beck climbed in the drivers side.

"Are you sure you're good enough to drive?" Jade asked Beck as everyone piled in to the Navigator. Trina, Tori, and Sinjin in the third row, with Robbie, Cat, and Andre in the second row, while Jade sat in the passenger's seat. "Yeah, I'm fine." Beck started the SUV, zooming off. "You guys I think Sinjin is getting worse." Tori stated looking at the unconscious kid next to her. "I'm driving as fast as I can!" Beck called out as he swerved and dodged turns. He hated subdivisions and suburban areas. "Are we going to jail?" Cat asked as she started to panic. Robbie put his arms around her, comfortingly. "Only if we get caught."

"Isn't there a good chance of getting caught?"

"Almost there!" Beck shouted as he sped up, he could see the hospital now. He was suddenly glad that the hospital wasn't as far as he imagined. Everyone stayed quiet as he pulled in toward the emergency entrance. He stopped the car, and turned and looked back and forth from Robbie and Andre. "I'm gonna need your help carrying... SINJIN!" Everyone looked at the blue eyed kid, surprised that he sat up looking back at them. "Hi... why are we at a hospital?" he spoke slow yet his town was normal. "You. Unconscious. Drugged. Coke. What the fu..." Jade was interrupted by Beck jumping from the driver's seat, reaching out towards Sinjin. Robbie and Andre pushed the angry friend back into the seat. "I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands Van Cleef!"

"Yeah, you had us scared." Cat said as she looked at Sinjin with watery eyes. More violence is not what she needed. "Sorry... I told Trina I tend to pass out."

* * *

Beck pulled up to a small grassy hill that overlooked a river. He put the car in park and took out the key, putting the key in his pocket. "How are we going to sell all of this?" Sinjin asked curiously. Beck, Andre, and Robbie turned to glare. "Please tell me someone has some smokes." Beck said rubbing his temples. "I managed to snatch a joint from one of the North Ridge kids..." Andre said pulling the small cigarette like stick from his pocket. Robbie pulled out a liter handing it to Andre as he lit the joint. He passed it to Beck. "I award you, our criminal mastermind, the first puff." Beck took the joint filled with 'the herb of awesomeness' taking a long needed puff, before passing it around. It went from Beck to Jade, to Andre, to Robbie, skipping Cat and Tori, to Trina, and then Sinjin. Sinjin got up leaning over the third and second row to give Beck back the joint. He accidentally put the car in drive, making the Navigator start to roll down the hill and towards the river. "BECK! BECK! DO SOMETHING!" Jade called out as she watched Beck struggle. The gear locked into drive, and he fumbled with the key, trying to start the car in order to put it in park. "Oh my god!" Cat called out, and everyone started to panic and screamed. Before they knew it the SUV busted through the gate blocking the river, rolling down the stone deck and diving in.

The SUV sunk just as fast as it went in. The surface of the river was calm until one head came from under the water. It was Andre gasping for breath. He looked around, hoping his friends were able to get out just as fast as he was. Beck and Jade came up, ten feet away from Andre. "Where's Rob?" Beck asked looking around as he and Jade waded in place. As if on cue, Robbie came up, Cat's arms around him. He held her against himself as they both kicked to stay above surface. "Tori? Trina?" Cat called out as she and Robbie started to swim closer towards Andre, Beck, and Jade, who slowly made their way towards the busted gate. Tori and Trina reached the surface together, dragging Sinjin with them as they swam towards the gate with their friends. "Wait!" Sinjin called out, pulling away from Tori and Trina. He dived under the water, coming up seconds later for breath, and then diving back under. Andre, Robbie, and Beck climbed up the stone deck, extending their arms to help the girls. "What are you doing freak?" Jade shouted out to Sinjin. "WHERE'S THE BAGGY!" Sinjin shouted, yet it wasn't a question. The drugs where gone, he swam towards the gate. He had too much water in his eyes and glasses to see the expressions on the guys' face. Robbie and Andre walked away with the girls. Beck extended his arm towards Sinjin, but instead of helping him up, he pushed him under the water. "How are we going to to get 450 dollars by..." Beck looked at his watch, the sun was starting to rise. "Its already 4 in the morning!" Sinjin finally hoisted himself up on the stone deck, he stood looking at Beck. "I have at least 200 dollars saved up. All we need is 250 more."

"Rob! Please be a life saver. That's your strength..." Beck pleaded, the last thing he wanted was Rick Ranger after him again. Especially after what happened last time...

"I can get you 250...but not until tomorrow morning."

"Forget it! We're so dead!" Beck ran his fingers through his drenched hair. "What are we going to do?" Cat asked Beck, everyone looked at him for the answers. Inside he freaked, he always had the answers...until now.

**

* * *

**

A/N: end...who's excited for the next chapter? Starting next chapter it will be like Skins, having one person to focus on, yet still the same conflict you got from previous chapters. Next chapter is entitled 'Beck', so its obviously focusing on Beck and the past that I keep hinting, yet I always leave you hanging! So please put all your questions about Beck's past in a review, so I can make sure I answer them in the next chapter. But seriously... what is Beck hiding? Does Robbie have a past also? What did Cat have to tell Robbie? What happened between Tori and Andre? You'll find out soon enough, friends.

**Now, sappy time. Thank you so much, you guys don't know how much you all reading this story means to me. If I could draw a heart and make it show on fanfiction, I would. Knowing that someone's reading my stories and enjoying them, makes me the happiest girl on earth. Thanks again. Reviews are really appreciated!**


	4. Beck

**A/N: New Chapter! Yay! Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all enjoy this story. It means a lot. Next Chapter is Andre! You also get more info on Tandre love. **

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I do not own Victorious, Skins, or anything else, that has a copyright, mentioned throughout the story. I'm simply borrowing them for self satisfaction.**

* * *

_Extremes_

Chapter 4: Beck

* * *

"_What are we going to do?" Cat asked Beck, everyone looked at him for the answers. Inside he freaked, he always had the answers...until now._

"I don't know!" Beck said shaking his head in frustration. "Maybe...we can make it to Sinjin's. If we can make it there, Sinjin could gives us a ride to Tori's...and we can go home and get ready and stuff." Robbie said, hopeful. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." Beck said as they all began walking towards the direction of Sinjin's house. They probably deserved the weird looks they were given, being teenagers, drenched with water, and walking at four in the morning, but they couldn't care less, at least right now they couldn't.

"No matter how much trouble we might be in to..." Andre began breaking a silence that had been going on for the past mile. "The thought of sinking a Navigator...seems pretty fun."

"Yeah, it can be something we tell our kids..." Cat pitched in as she squeezed Robbie's hand. His eyes widened a bit, but he didn't make it obvious. It didn't go unnoticed by Cat however, and she made a mental note to bring it up when they were alone. "How did we all manage to get out of a sinking car, safely?" Tori asked, looking around at her friends. "I have no idea." Jade smiled as she wrapped her arms around Beck.

* * *

Beck sat at his desk in his Theatre History class. His head slowly started to droop. He was exhausted. "Nationalism theatre was coined by Emile Zola..." Ms. Watson lectured on. Beck looked over at Andre, who's head was propped up on his fist. His eyes were closed. Beck directed his eyes to Robbie and Sinjin. Sinjin's face was flat on the desk, drool escaping from his mouth. Robbie stared at his notebook. Deep in thought. Beck turned his head, staring out of the window. Last night was a nightmare that came true. He was scared and anxious to see what was going to happen next. It was already past Sinjin's deadline for Rick Ranger, and there Sinjin was... sleeping. How could anyone sleep at a time like this? Their lives were at stake. Beck closed his eyes, the terrifying memory of his incident with Rick, appearing in his eye lids.

* * *

"_Where's the money, kid?" a fuming Rick Ranger screamed so loud, Beck thought his ear drum would shatter. "I don't have it now, but I can get it to you first thing tomorrow morning." Beck cried, his lip bleeding heavily. He coughed, trying to get the blood out of his mouth so he could exhale properly. Rick Ranger slapped Beck across the face for the fifth time. "I'm not one to play with. I asked you nicely yesterday to have my 500 by today, and here you are... with only 300. I'm sorry you bit off more than you could chew. Its time to pay." Rick smiled menacingly. He ran his fingers through Beck's hair. "You have good hair for a boy..." Rick yanked at Beck's locks, making the young boy squint in pain. "Take this, that way when I'm done with you, you won't remember a thing." Rick said stuffing a purple pill into Beck's mouth. "BECK!" Andre screamed running into the room with Robbie on his heels. Beck spit out the pill, along with blood. "Guys, stay out of this!" Beck pleaded as Rick threw him on the ground. He groaned in pain. He started to fade. One second his vision was clear, the next blurry, the next everything was black. That continued to go on, as he faintly watched Robbie and Andre take on Rick. Robbie grabbed Rick, pushing him into a glass table, while Andre punched any body part accessible. Beck blacked out when he heard screaming..._

* * *

"Man, you okay?" Andre asked, worried. Andre, and Robbie stood in front of Beck's desk, waiting for a response. "Yeah, why?"

"You look horrible. Are you sure you're okay?" Robbie asked as he helped his friend collect his backpack. "Yeah.. I'm.. what time is it?"

"Lunch.. you are not okay, how can you forget the best part of the school day?" Andre asked as he lead everyone out of the classroom and toward the Asphalt Cafe. "I don't know. Maybe I just need a burrito or something."

Everyone laughed at Andre's joke. Lunch was going smooth until Sinjin came running up to the table. "What is your problem?" Jade asked in her normal 'I am annoyed already' tone. "I was going to the bathroom, when I saw... I saw..."

"Spit it out Sinjin!" Cat snapped, surprising everyone. "Rick... Ranger." Beck's eyes widened. "Coming this way?" Beck asked, panicked. "He's looking throughout the school for me... I'm scared." Sinjin answered, panicked as well. "You ladies stay right here." Robbie pulled Andre, Beck, and Sinjin away from the table. "What are we going to do?" Andre asked, _Sikowitz wouldn't understand that Beck only gets terrified about death...by Rick Ranger. _"Well, I have a plan... but its going to really happen until after school... You all can take a few punches. Right?" Robbie said biting his lip.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to leave you all hanging right there. I know, its short compared to the others but only because I have a lot in mind and I need to sit and figure out which chapter I will let the drama unfold in. I just really wanted to give you guys an update.**

**Also, I hope no one thinks this is going to be like the millions of other Skins stories out here. The ones that follow the episodes with different character names. Its not like that. Now, I'm only borrowing the fact that Skins used some extreme-ness. Hence the title "Extremes". I hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a review telling me what you think is going to happen next chapter... do my author notes ever make sense? **


	5. Andre

**A/N: New chapter. :) By the way, it might seem to start off focusing on Sinjin... I have no explanation for that. It just happened that way. The end is definitely Andre.**

_Extremes_

Chapter 4: Andre

* * *

"There he goes!" Sinjin said pointing to a guy that stood by the lockers. Beck slapped Sinjin's head. "That's not him you nutball! Its just Mr. Johnson."

"Dang... he let himself go." Andre said shaking his head at their old drama teacher. "Is that who's been following you?" Beck asked, at ease finally. "Yes... I thought it was... I need some sleep." Robbie rolled his eyes. "No need for the plan then. Now that school is over, I could get the money we need. 250 right?"

"Yeah, but I thought you couldn't get it until tomorrow."

"I made some phone calls earlier." Robbie held up his new pearphone. It was actually shaped as a pear. "How did you?" Andre asked, smiling at the friend who always had surprises in store. "I wasn't late for school because my car broke down. I was taking care of business." They all shared a laugh. "Let's go to the bank, so we can pay a visit to Rick."

They were all piled in Robbie's Dodge Charger . Robbie stopped the car at the end of Rick Ranger's street. "So, let's recap. We are all going to walk to Rick's together. When we get there, we're going to drop the money off as fast as possible. Sinjin no talking. If we make it out in one piece, we could forget this ever happened. If something goes down. Sinjin run to the car, and drive up to Rick's so we can all get out of there."

Beck said exhaling. "Here's the keys." Robbie said handing them to Sinjin. "Let's get this over with." Sinjin said putting the keys in his pocket...

"Look who it is. If it isn't my favorite friend. Beck. How has it been? Nice hair." Rick said as he sat outside of his house, as if he was waiting for them. "I see you brought your friends, Muscles and Curly. What's this? You're friends with Sophisticated Loser as well. This will be fun."

"Here's your 600." Beck said throwing the money on the ground. Rick looked at it, and smiled. "You're late... still haven't learned our lesson, have we?"

"We had some car trouble, had to walk here. Its a long walk from Calabasas."

"Calabasas? That's where you do business huh?"

"Are we done? I have other things to take care of."

"I would love to be done with 'business', but we have a problem."

"And that is?"

"Since Loser is past his deadline... I think its time for me to have my one on one with him."

"You got your money, now let us leave."

"Oh..." Rick Ranger stood up, walking towards the boys. He grabbed Sinjin faster than anyone expected. "You and your friends can leave. This one... like I said, still has things to take care of."

"We're not leaving without... Sin." Andre said, standing ground. "Then I guess, I will have to take all four of you." Rick said pushing Sinjin to the ground, and throwing a punch at Beck. Beck staggered a bit as Rick attacked Andre and Robbie at the same time. Beck came pulling him off of his friends. Pushing him to the ground. "GO Sinjin!" Robbie yelled as he punched Rick who stood up again. Andre joined in as so did Beck. "The keys aren't in my pocket..." Sinjin panicked. "Dammit!" Andre cursed as he, Rob, and Beck sucker punched Rick, causing him to fall on the pavement. They all went running towards the car. Rob peered in the backseat finding his keys on the floor. He reached for the door handle, only to find the car locked. "Who locked the door?" Andre cried looking back to see Rick walking towards them. "I thought it would be a good idea..." Sinjin said, looking down. "You idiot! You locked the keys in the... Rob... what are you doing?" Andre asked as he watched his friend pick up a huge rock. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my mom, but..." Robbie smashed through his window, his car alarm going off. He grabbed opened the door, grabbing his keys and turning off the alarm and unlocking all the doors. Everyone jumped in the car, Robbie starting it and driving away. "This is wonderful... how are we going to... Cat's uncles!" Andre snapped. Robbie looked at his friend before focusing on the road. "What?"

"Aren't they Italian Gangsters?"

"Yeah..."

"Wouldn't they do anything for their 'famiglia'?"

"Your point."

"Who better to get Rick Ranger, than people who make it their job to get people."

"... I see where you're going. Great idea Andre." Robbie said pulling out his cell phone. "I don't see it." Beck said, asking for clarification. "If Cat's uncles think their little angel is in trouble... they'd come to the rescue."

"Ahhhh... Andre my friend... you are one smart man."

"Cat, I need you to do a favor..." Robbie said a small smile on his lips.

* * *

"Get some sleep Sinjin." Andre instructed as Robbie dropped the boy off at his home. Sinjin nodded, thanked them for the ride and disappeared in his house. Beck looked across the street at Jade's house. His Mustang sat in the driveway. "Well boys, I will see you all later." Beck said opening the door, "You sure you don't want me to get a few tools and try to cover up the window temporarily?" Beck asked looking at the busted car window. "I'm good. I have a window repair man coming by Cat's at six."Beck nodded as he began to walk towards his girlfriends house. "Beck! Play nice with Jade!" Andre yelled at him, laughter in his voice. Beck flicked him off, smiling as he did so. "To Tori's." Andre said pointing in the opposite direction of her house. Robbie laughed before pulling off.

* * *

"Oh my goodness. How many weeks?" Tori asked as she looked at her best friend Cat. "Six. I have an appointment with the OB/GYN Friday."

"Who's going with you?"

"Well...Robbie, that is if I have the courage to tell him."

"You have to tell him. It's his baby. It is his, right?"

"Yes...why would it be anyone else's?" Cat looked at Tori, confused at her accusation. "Well, congratulations, even if its not planned. So, how are you going to tell him?"

"I have no clue. Jade said I should just blurt it out."

"Well, I wouldn't blurt it out. I'd ease into it. Second thought, just blurt it out."

"Blurt what out?" Andre asked as he entered the house. Tori and Cat froze in there places. "Andre, how would you want a girl to tell you if she was pregnant?" Tori asked...she paused, that question came out weird. "Just tell me...why? Are you pregnant?"

"No..."

"I am." Cat spoke up. "Does Rob know?" Andre asked, shocked. "No." Cat said getting up from the couch, grabbing her jacket and walking towards the door. "I'll talk to you guys later. Andre, please don't say anything."

"I won't."

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Tori asked as Andre sat next to her on her couch. "That kiss we had."

"Oh, yeah. I know, it was out of sexual frustration." Andre looked at Tori confused. "No, it wasn't."

"Then what was it?"

"Something I've been wanting to do since I accidentally broke up with you."

"Accidentally?"

"We were arguing Tori. I was so mad, so angry, I said it out of anger. I'm sorry."

"Oh... I see. So, where do we go from here?" Andre leaned in, kissing Tori passionately. She pulled away, "Does this mean that we're back together?" Andre smiled, kissing her again. "I'll take that as a yes..."

* * *

Andre entered his room, signing into his video chat account. He saw that Beck and Robbie were on. He invited them to chat. "I have great news kids."

"You got me more cereal?" Beck asked, as he looked at the empty bowl in his hands.

"No." Andre answered shaking his head at his friend. "You got a record deal?" Robbie asked tapping away at his phone. "No."

"You're back with Tori." the other two boys said in unison. Andre was surprised they actually guessed. "Yeah. How did you.."

"It wasn't cereal." Beck burped. "And it wasn't a record deal. It had to be Tori." Robbie said yawning. "I will never understand what goes through your brains." Andre commented. "Sex. Cereal. My car. Jade. That goes through my mind." Beck said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now that you're back with Tori... what are you going to do about Nicole?" Robbie changed the subject. Beck jumped. "That's right, I forgot about Nicole." He commented. "I did too... oh damn, I don't know what I'm going to do." Andre frowned.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! :) Next one is... Trina. **


	6. Trina

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of fast pace. Drama unfolds. Also, some Cabbie cuteness :)**

_Extremes_

Chapter 6 : Trina

* * *

"Robbie, congratulations!" Trina exclaimed as she ran up to him at his locker. Robbie's eye brows raised. "Thank you?"

"Come on silly! I'm talking about the baby."

"What baby?"

"Cat didn't tell you? She's pregnant." Robbie's eyes went wide. Cat suddenly appeared. She put her arms around his neck. "Hi Trina. Hi Robert." "Bye." Trina said waving as she walked away. _Success_. She thought to herself...

"What's wrong?" Cat asked, noticing there was something different in his eyes. He brought his hands up, unwrapping her arms from his neck, making her pout. "Thanks for telling me about our baby." His tone was low, and dangerous. Cat didn't expect this. "I was going to tell you today... but who told you? I only told Jade and Tori."

"Trina just told me."

"Don't be mad...please."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How was I supposed to tell you?"

"The same way you told Tori and Jade."

"Its easier to tell them. You...not so much."

"But..."

"All I want is for you to try and see it from my eyes. Its hard. So... please try?" Cat frowned, tears threatening to fall. "You're right... its just hard... to take in. I'll try to be more understanding." Robbie put his forehead against hers. "Yay!" she smiled, kissing him quickly.

Trina overheard the entire conversation. "Sinjin!" She called out as he started to walk by. He stopped, stepping towards her. "Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything for a pretty lady." Trina rolled her eyes. "Make sure Cat walks past Sikowitz's classroom before lunch."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it."

* * *

"Tori, how long have Robbie and Cat been together?" Trina asked her little sister. Tori's eye brow raised, "2 years... why?"

"I'm trying to break them up."

"Trina! Why would you do that? They're so into each other, look." Tori said pointing to the couple. Robbie had his arms around Cat's waist as she played with his hair. Both smiling, the entire time. Trina looked at Tori, placing her hand on the younger Vega's shoulder. "I don't care. Robbie was into me first."

"Are you really comparing a week's crush when he was 14, to 2 years of being in love with Cat?"

"...Yes. Trust me, I will have him running after me faster than you can say 'lip gloss'."

Trina smiled, patted her sister's head, and then walked away. Tori looked back at her best friends. Maybe she should tell them..._ I'll tell them at lunch, they look so cute!_ She smiled before walking off to find Andre.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with my audition, Robbie." Trina smiled, flipping her hair. Robbie nodded his head, as he grabbed his backpack. "Yeah, anytime." He reached for the doorknob. "So, I guess now I owe you something. You know... as a thank you." She said walking towards him. He looked at her, confused. "Uhm... no, you're good. Look, I gotta go find Cat."

"Kiss me." Robbie was shocked to hear those words escape Trina's lips. He moved to the left, the door flying up at the same time. Trina's eyes were closed so she didn't notice who was now in the path of her lips. Her lips collided with another pair, and she heard a snicker. Her eyes shot open to see Sinjin on the other side of the receiving line. She pushed him off of her. "Ew!" She stormed out the room, disgusted. Robbie smiled, "Sinjin just got his first kiss." Robbie patted the startled boy on the back. Cat came walking down the hallway. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend. "What's with Sinjin?" She asked as she grabbed Robbie's hand. "He... just got his first kiss."

* * *

At the end of the day, Trina stormed the halls. She was still extremely upset that she ended up kissing Sinjin instead of Robbie. She stopped at Tori's locker. _Where is she_?, Trina thought to herself. "Trina?" Trina snapped her head to the side to see Cat looking at her. Cat was playing with her fingertips. _Why is she talking to me_? "Yes, Cat."

"I was wondering...how did you find out I was...expecting?"

"I overheard you and Tori."

"Oh..."

"Is something wrong?" There was a slight attitude in Trina's voice.

"Yeah, I want to know why you told Robbie."

"He has the right to know. Its his too."

"But, if you heard the conversation I had with Tori... you would of known that I was going to tell him, myself.."

"Look, Cat, I did you a favor by telling Robbie. So do me one, and leave me alone."

"Why are you being so mean?" Cat looked as if she was going to cry.

"I'm being truthful."

"I know you like Robbie..."

"I don't."

"But you tried to kiss him today."

"Back off, Cat. My life is not your concern."

"I just want to know why you're trying to take him from me." Trina was angry now. "He was mine first!" Trina said pushing Cat back, causing her to fall. Cat laid on the

ground, shocked, she went to move when a sharp pain came from her side. "Cat!" Tori exclaimed as she ran up to her friend that lay on the ground. Cat began to cry. Tori looked at Trina who just stood there, frozen. "What did you do?"

**A/N: End. Next chapter is Cat. Let's just say... sad things happen next. **


	7. Cat

**A/N: New chapter :) Its kinda sad...**

_Extremes_

Chapter 7: Cat

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Robbie asked as he sat next to his girlfriend, who was currently in a hospital bed. "I'm great." she smiled. "Well, I have some news for you. Its not..."

"Good?" Cat frowned, and Robbie grabbed her hand. "The doctor said you miscarried."

"Why would he say that?"

"He said, there wasn't enough chromosomes to help the baby further develop." Cat pouted, looking down at her pelvic area, "So, there's no baby anymore?"

"No more baby."

"Ms. Valentine? Dr. Mitchell, you are free to leave in a few minutes. First, I would like to talk to you."

"Okay." Cat smiled at the doctor as he walked in, he seemed nice. "I assume Mr. Shapiro already told you the unfortunate news."

"Yes. He did."

"Well, all I have to say is everything's fine. The tissue passed on its own, which means no surgery. For recovery, you will experience menstrual cramps. Those shouldn't last more than two days. You will have slight bleeding, but use pads instead of tampons. Also, no swimming, or sexual activity for a few weeks. Any questions?"

"Nope."

"Well, you are free to go."

* * *

"So what happened? Tori wouldn't tell me." Robbie asked as he stopped at a red light. Cat sighed, "Trina pushed me."

"What? Why?" Robbie was concerned and angry at the same time. "I confronted her..."

"About? What happened after I left lunch?"

"A lot of things, I was sad after you left then Tori told me even sadder news. Then Sikowitz gave us a project and my partner, also known as you, wasn't there. Then Trina pushed me... I wish you didn't have to leave. My day would have been better."

"What news did Tori give you?"

"Trina wants to break us up, which explains why she tried to kiss you."

"Why does she want to do what?"

"She's keeps saying you were her's first.?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hey! You sound like me!" Cat giggled, poking him in his side. "Come on, focus Cat."

"Oh... I'm not sure."

"Who would have thought... aw. Poor Sinjin."

"Why?"

"He really likes Trina."

"Maybe we could get Trina to like Sinjin!" Cat smiled with excitement. "How?" Her face turned into disappointment. "I'm not sure about that either." Robbie pulled up to Cat's house. He looked at her, "I wish I could stay, but its my parent's last night in town before New York."

"Oh yeah... tell them I said have a fun trip."

"I will. So, I guess I'll text you later?"

"Sure." Cat leaned in to kiss him goodbye. "I love you." He muttered before their lips met. "I love you too."

* * *

Cat entered her home. "Uncle Vinny. What are you doing here?" Cat watched as her Uncle moved away from the window, looking at her with angry eyes. "I was told to come look after you while your parents are in San Francisco with your brother."

"But, I'm going to my friend Jade's. She'll be here any minute to pick me up."

"Yeah, but someone still has to look out for you for the next two weeks."

"Robbie can look out for me. I don't need a babysitter. I'm not like Max."

"Speaking of Robbie... does his parents know?"

"Know what?"

"That you and him are having sex?" Cat frowned, her day was getting worst by the second. "No."

"Do your parents know?"

"No."

"So, they will be very surprised if I was to tell them that their precious daughter had a miscarriage."

Cat paused, "How do you know?"

"The hospital called. They needed medical records."

"Oh... well, I'm going to go pack for Jade's."

"I'm not stupid, Cat."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you're not going to Jade's. You're going to Robbie's, to do God knows what."

"I'm going to Jade's. I wouldn't lie to you."

"I don't want you seeing Robbie anymore." Cat's mouth dropped open. "What? !"

"You heard me."

"You can't do that, Vincenzo! You're not my father!"

"When your father finds out about what that boy has convinced you to do, he'll agree."

"I'm going to pack now." Cat stormed off, packing her duffel bag full of clothes. She also grabbed her backpack, toiletries, computer, and its accessories. She left her room, walking through the living room to find her Uncle where she left him. "I'm sorry for everything, Uncle Vinny, but, you can't expect me to stop seeing Robbie. I can't do it. I won't do it." She open the front door, stepping outside. Before closing it, she turned back to her Uncle. "And I was the one who convinced Robbie. He was afraid he would hurt me and he was willing to wait. I didn't want to wait. And that happened six months ago." She closed the door behind her.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Jade." Cat paced her best friend's room. Finally done explaining her crazy day. Jade sat on her bed, shaking a jar that contained a dead lizard with green gel/liquid. "Have Robbie screw your brains out, then brag about how amazing it was to your Uncle." Jade smiled. Cat shook her head at her friend. "You know I can't do that... Really, help me."

"First off, I never liked Trina. And this story made my hatred towards all things Trina related grow stronger. Second, I'm sorry about your baby, toots. Lastly, your uncle is family. Robbie is your boyfriend. Which are you willing to stick by no matter what?"

"I was raised to believe that family comes first. Always."

"But...?"

"Robbie has been a part of my life for the past 12 years. He practically is family."

"So... you're indecisive?"

"Who would you pick Jade?"

"Seeing as, I hate practically everything, except scissors, and you. I would pick Beck over anything."

"My heart says Robbie, but my head says family."

"You know what they say... follow your heart."

"Follow you heart but take your brain with you."

"Did you just make a decision?"

"Yes." Cat said collapsing on Jade's bed. Jade smiled, handing the jar to Cat. "I'm going to order pizza now."

* * *

**A/N: That was the end. Only... 8 more chapters after this one. That's a lot, so yeah. Next chapter is Robbie. You all finally get to find out what happened between him and Daniel, and see why they hate each other so much. You also get to find out why Nicole is a problem for Andre. Fun fun fun fun. **


	8. Robbie

**A/N: New chapter. :) **

_Extremes_

Chapter 8: Robbie

* * *

Robbie arrived at Beck's RV. "What is so important? I was trying to get in it, if you know what I mean."

"Spare us the 'Jersey Shore' talk. We have a problem." Beck said as he sat on his couch. Andre stood by the fish tank, which was actually clean. "Jade?" Robbie asked pointing towards the tank. Beck nodded, smiling for a second."So?"

"We are going to crash a party."

"That's a problem how?" Andre asked, confused at what Beck was getting at. "It's... kind of at your house." Beck pointed to Robbie. His eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Apparently your sister is coming home, and throwing a party."

"She's 19, I could care less about her throwing parties."

"You must not know."

"Know what?" Robbie asked, now he was confused. Andre took a seat next to Beck. "She's dating... Daniel. Again." Andre said, calmly. Robbie glared. "After all the bullshit our family went through with him?"

"Yeah, man... we're sorry." Beck said looking down at his combat boots. "When's the party?" Robbie asked, clutching his keys.

* * *

Robbie sat in his car, Andre in the passenger's seat, waiting for Beck. They were currently at Jade's house. "What do you think he's doing?" Robbie asked, anxious. "Probably doing a quickie."

"He's finally going to Cancun with her, they have plenty of time for that."

"Yeah...but... I don't know." Andre said, dropping the subject.

"So... did you decide what you're doing about Nicole?" Robbie asked, curious.

"I think I'm going to tell Tori."

"Oh yes, the 'Nicole-is-sleeping-at-my-house-because-her-dad-kicked-her-out-for-sleeping-around-to-much' talk will really make Tori thank you."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No, but I have to make fun of you. If...and when... Tori finds out Nicole is also your ex... you know it won't be pretty."

"I never dated Nicole."

"You just slept with her, more than a few times."

"That was before I dated Tori."

"Still..."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"The whole Cat's parents hate you thing...What happened? What are you going to do?"

Robbie sighed, "Oh... its been a month since the whole miscarriage fiasco you'd think they would drop it, but her father and uncles hate my guts because they think I'm with her just for sex. Her mom still loves me though. Now, as to what I'm going to do... I'll figure that out when I go to dinner with them tomorrow."

"Good luck." Andre stated as Beck entered the car. "Let's go."

* * *

Robbie entered his apartment, Beck and Andre close behind, and just stood in the doorway. "_This..._party sucks." Beck said peeking in to see only four people were here. No to mention the music playing was classical Beethoven. "Katie? What's going on?" Robbie asked his sister's best friend. "Roma invited us over." Katie said, pointing to the other three friends. "Where is Roma?" Robbie asked, dreading the answer. "Uhm... she's in her room. I'll go get her." Katie sprung up, sprinting towards the room. The boys entered, and Andre put a hand on Robbie, just in case he decided to do something. Roma came out of her room, hugging her little brother. Robbie didn't hug back and just stood watching as she also hugged Andre and Beck. "Where's Daniel?" Robbie asked coldly. Roma's eyes widened, "How...what? Huh?"

"When did you plan on telling me you were dating him? When he hurt you again?"

"Who I date is none of your concern."

"It is after all the shit he put our family through."

"At least he didn't get me pregnant. Mom told me, I can't believe you did that to Cat, Robert."

"I didn't physically hurt Cat. And don't bring my relationship in this."

"You're my little brother, start acting like it." Roma stormed off into her room. Robbie followed her. Andre and Beck following as well.

Robbie stood in Roma's doorway, staring down a shirtless Daniel. "Hello, Robert."

"Don't start with me."

"I think it's only fair that we have a rematch of what went down at the party. I was drunk, how is that a fair fight, dork?"

"I told you to never go near her again." Robbie pointed to his sister.

"She came to me first. I was happy to say yes."

"I will kick your ass all over this room Daniel. So, just leave."

"I'm allowed here, your parents are okay with it. Plus, we wouldn't want you going to juvie again... now would we?" Robbie was pulled out of the room before he could attack.

* * *

Beck grabbed Robbie's keys, starting his car, and drove off. Robbie and Andre in the back seat. "You need to calm down, man." Andre said, Beck making a sound of agreement. "No... I need a drink. A hard drink."

"No, what you need is to talk. Why does Daniel piss you off so much? What did he mean by juvie?"

"You only know about the racing." Robbie began.

"There's more?" Beck asked, slowing the car down so he could listen.

"Yeah. Sure we were stupid and decided to race, and even though..."

"You whopped his ass!" Andre laughed.

"I was still a good sport about it. But then he decided to tell me that the car he was racing was stolen. And a cop pulled up."

"Finding the stolen car..?" Beck asked.

"Yep. Daniel ran and I was caught."

"Meaning, they thought you stole the car?" Andre pieced together.

"Yeah, and there was also coke in the back seat, so I was arrested."

"You got arrested for his actions?"

"Yeah, but they put me in a holding cell. Luckily the charges were dropped because the car owner confessed about the drugs, and told the officer that I didn't look guilty. And he just knew I wasn't the one who stole it. Just wrong place, wrong time."

"I'm sorry man. So that's why?"

"That... and he did..."

"Did what?"

"You know, nearly killed... my sister."

"Oh... he was the one who did it? You never told us man. I'm so sorry for bringing it up."

"No. Its okay. You guys should have known, you're my best friends."

"Yeah, and as your best friends. We will take you to the one person who makes you happy." Beck smiled as he turned towards the direction of Cat's.

* * *

"We'll be back in thirty minutes. We're going to get takeout." Beck said, dropping Robbie off at Cat's. Robbie nodded and watched his friend's leave, he walked up to the front door, it opening before he could knock. "I heard about what happened." Cat stated as she pulled him into a hug. Robbie looked confused. "Roma told me." Cat answered his unspoken question. "Are your parents here?"

"Only Uncle Filippo and Max."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure!" Cat's eyes suddenly became brighter as she lead him inside. "Hey Max." Robbie smiled as he gave Cat's brother a high-five. The 'special' boy loved high fives. "Hello, Mr. Valentine." Robbie said shaking Filippo Valentine's hand. It was weird that now he had three Mr. Valentine's in his life. Vincenzo, Filippo, and Cat's father, Gianni. "Robert." Filippo smiled. Robbie glanced at Cat, who smiled as well. " Zio, stai bene con Robert?" (A/N: Uncle, are you okay with Rob. Bing Translator is awesome!) "Yes. You can...how do you say it? Go to room." Uncle Filippo was the only Valentine that didn't speak fluent English. He only knew the basics. Whenever he tried to speak English, his accent was thick. "Grazie." Cat thanked her Uncle before pushing Robbie towards her room.

* * *

Robbie laid on Cat's bed. One hand rested behind his head, while the other rested on the small of her back. She lay into his side, playing with his curls and stealing kisses every now and then. It had been very peaceful, just enjoying the others company, until the yelling started. Five minutes ago, three loud voices screamed at each other in Italian. Every once in a few sentences Cat would pick out words she could hear and understand. Robbie didn't need a translation though. He knew what they were saying. "Stay away from Caterina." He didn't plan on staying away. Well... Not forever.

**A/N: End of chapter :) Next chapter is Jade.. and, let's just say. Lots and lots and lots of Bade cuteness. **


	9. Jade

**A/N: New chapter, and finally some Bade fluff. :) **

_Extremes_

Chapter 9: Jade

* * *

Jade stared at her empty black suitcase. She then looked over at Cat who was rummaging through her drawers. "You can't wear all black in Cancun. You'll burn up!" Cat said pouting that every item of clothing the dark shade. "Where's the blue? Or red?" Cat asked as Jade pointed to the closet. The petite girl skipped to the closet, opening it with a smile. She then started piling the colored clothing into the suitcase. Jade just watched. "What's wrong? Too much red?" Cat asked, noticing that she did put a lot of red unworn clothing. "No."

"Is this about the field thing?" Jade didn't speak. "What's bothering you so much, you've been locked up here forever. I miss going to Karaoke Dokie every Friday with you. I have no one to share my buffalo nuggets with."

"I don't want to go back." Jade said plainly, knowing Cat would understand. She didn't want to go back to the old Jade. The one before Hollywood Arts. The one who's favorite color was pink. Who had a dream of being the most successful actress on Broadway. The one who was almost as bubbly as Cat... well Cat on a bad day, which was still really bubbly. The one who's dream was crushed by the audition for the Wizard of Oz. After that audition everything changed. Bubbly Jadelyn, turned into cold Jade. Her happy-go-lucky attitude, turned into I-don't-give-two-shits-so-get-out-my-face. All her real friends had came to an understanding about the change, and learned to love the new Jade almost as much as old Jadelyn. The only one who didn't understand was Tori. However, since she wasn't around then, she would never understand. "You don't have to go back, you just need to live a little." Jade smiled, it was always funny when Cat, of all people, gave serious advice about life. "Why not sing? That always makes you feel better."

"I just want to be okay, be okay, be okay. I just want to be okay today. I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today. I just want to feel something today. Open me up and you will see, I'm a gallery of broken hearts. I'm beyond repair, let me be. And give me back my broken parts." Jade sung beautifully, Cat smiled, harmonizing with her for the next part. "I just want to know today, know today, know today. I just want to know something today. Know that maybe I will be okay." Jade giggled, making Cat's smile grow wider. Cat's phone started to vibrate, she quickly checked it. "I have to go now. Have fun on your trip Jade! I'm so excited for you. Maybe you'll tan!" Jade's face fell, and Cat frowned. "Uhm... bye." She said quickly leaving the room. Jade pulled out her own cellphone, dialing Beck.

* * *

"Cancun is... so sunny." Jade commented as she pulled on her sunglasses as she and Beck left their hotel room and headed to the pool. "What did you expect it to be? Like Alaska?"

"That would be nice." Beck's arm snaked its way around her shoulders, pulling her into him. "Hey, look. A cute little... thing."

"It's called a kid, Jade. Hola." Beck shook his head at his girlfriend as they entered the elevator. "Hallo." The couple's eyes widened. They both were confused at the young boy's way of saying hello. The elevator stopped at a floor, and the boy turned to the couple. "Auf Wiedersehen." The elevator closed. "Did he just speak German?" Beck asked, shocked. "Yes..." The elevator opened again, and the two teens left, still shocked. No more assuming everyone is Mexican.

* * *

Jade sat in the hot tub, the jets hitting her back comfortingly. Beck sat on the pavement next to the hot tub. "It's like a hundred degrees... why are you in a hot tub?"

"I like pretending that I'm soup! Is that a crime?"

"No... not at all."

"What are you doing?" a little girl asked, running up to Jade. Jade raised an eyebrow at the brown haired ten-year old. "I'm being cooked by witches. They want to eat me, like human soup."

"Can I play?" The girl asked, smiling widely. Jade smiled. "I'm not playing a game. I'm cursed. Here..." Jade took off one of her woven bracelets, handing one to the girl. "Wear this, and in no time, a witch will be cooking you for dinner."

"Don't believe what..." Beck was cut off by Jade growling. "Let her take the bracelet!" She spat through gritted teeth. The little girl ran away, the bracelet in hand. "You are a horrible influence."

"Its harmless fun. Plus, I didn't like that bracelet anyways."

"Tori gave that to you."

"Which is why I didn't want it."

"You would normally be put in a time out, but I will overlook it, this time."

"Tell me you love me." Jade said, standing so she looked Beck right in his eyes. "Magic word?" Beck asked, like he always did. It was nice to bring out the old Jade every once in a while, even if she tried to make her disappear forever. "Please?"

"I love you." He smiled, kissing her lips passionately.

* * *

(very small, tiny, microscopically bitter taste of lemon here. If you don't know what 'lemon' means... don't tell your mother, but it means, sexy time. You can skip it, you can read it, its nothing graphic. I don't care if you want your innocence in tack, its not my problem, but if you get caught in an awkward position here, i'm terribly sorry... I'm also sorry that I came off as a jackass ten seconds ago. Its only like two sentences long, and if your uncomfortable reading about sex, skip those two sentences, I won't mind.)

Beck thrust into Jade a final time, causing her to moan in satisfaction. Euphoria shot through both of their bodies as they reached their own climaxes. Beck kissed Jade's forehead before collapsing next to her. Jade curled up in the sheets, thinking. Five minutes later, she turned to see Beck sleeping peacefully. She got out of the bed, grabbing her toiletries and her pajamas, tip toeing to the bathroom.

She entered, turned on the shower and stepped in. The warm water hitting her skin, and soaking her hair. She grabbed her loofah and body wash, pouring some on the bath sponge before scrubbing off her "tattoo". Everyone thought the star tattoo was real, when really... it was a temporary one. She reapplied it everyday. It didn't bother her, because she knew, no matter how much she wanted to embrace the new Jade...she would never get a real tattoo in a spot as obvious as her inner right arm. _Jadelyn_ wouldn't let her. Just like _Jadelyn _wouldn't let Jade be cold, or called scary, or not show some compassion towards other. That's why Jade ended up in that field alone. It was Jadelyn's favorite place. The field was once filled with beautiful flowers, and blueberry bushes. Kind of random for a town like LA, but it was peaceful. So very peaceful. Jadelyn would go and dance in the flowers, singing them songs like "You Are My Sunshine." Of course, the flowers had to go. The owner of the field pulled the flowers, roots and all, and covered it in fake grass. "It would be turned into a golf course." He told her once. He died before he was able to sign it over to the city. It now stays as an ugly, cold, fake grassy field forever. When Jadelyn found out that she didn't make it as Dorothy, she started to visit the ugly grass field week, scissors in hand, cutting the grass or weeds or anything close to looking like a flower. The field symbolized one thing. The death of Jadelyn, and the birth of Jade.

* * *

**A/N: So I know that wasn't a lot of Bade fluff, well not like I intended it to be, but don't worry. More is to come. Only about 6 chapters left (next chapter is Sinjin which... is full of surprises), so I guess its now time to reveal...**

**there is a possibility of a sequel! It depends on how you guys feel about a sequel. I **

**would love to write a sequel, because if I do, I get to turn chapter 15 into a part 1! :D**

**So, please let me know if you are interested in a sequel. I think it would be fun. **


	10. Sinjin

**A/N: New chapter! Also, I was asked recently about updates and I told that person that I was going to try to update every Friday by ten pm. Thinking about it, and looking at my school schedule, I'm going to change that. I'm going to try to aim for every three days to update. Mainly because this story is almost over, and I've been really excited about it so why not share it sooner? So, yeah. Expect updates every three days, if not three, four. Starting now. Which pretty much means... this story should be done by the end of August. Hehe... August is Jade's middle name! On with the story, because I feel like I'm rambling...**

_Extremes_

Chapter 10: Sinjin

* * *

Sinjin stood in front of the mirror, flexing his 'muscles'. In reality it was just flesh and bones. "Oh, Sinjin, what big blue eyes you have." Sinjin said to the mirror, his voice high pitched as he pretended to be a girl. "The better to see you with, Trina." Sinjin said, attempting to make his eyebrows do a worm. Fail. "Oh Sinjin what strong arms you have." Someone snickered, imitating Sinjin's girl voice. Sinjin's head whipped around to see Robbie and Andre laughing at him. He became tomato red. "That was a good one Rob." Andre said patting his friend's back. "What are you guys doing here?" Sinjin asked, his throat dry. "Enjoying the show." Andre commented, laughing harder. "Go on and continue wooing Trina. We won't bother you." Robbie smiled as he pulled out his pearphone. "We'll just film it. Beck wouldn't want to miss this."

"You guys are so... not cool."

"This coming from the big bad wolf. Where's little red riding hood?" Andre asked, rolling his eyes. He then realized what he said. "Did I say little red? I meant grandma purple riding hood."

"No, you were right. Little Red was here, she's in the bathroom. Changing back to her... clothes." Sinjin said, sounding awkward. It was Robbie's turn to roll his eyes. "Funny, Sin. Nice comeback, could use some work, but nice."

"Really? Golly, I got style points. Hive five?" Sinjin held up his hand. Robbie and Andre just stared. "Nevermind."

"So... we are here because we did you a favor." Andre began.

"We set you up on a date with Trina." Robbie finished. Sinjin smiled. "How?"

"Well... she kind of thinks she's going out with Rob, but that's okay. I'm pretty sure she won't mind."

"Robbie... you're a cheater?" Sinjin asked, not really surprised. Beck, Andre, and Robbie are very flirtatious guys... "No, of course not. I only asked her because its part of the plan."

"What plan?" Sinjin asked, now confused.

"Well, we are going on a... quadruple date. So, Beck and Jade, Andre and Tori, Cat and I, and of course the two people that matter the most... Trina and yourself." Robbie answered, looking at Andre to continue. "We're going out for pizza and a movie."

"What movie? I can't watch romantic, chick flicks with a lot of intercourse. I tend...to have private problems, if you know what I mean." Sinjin said, Robbie stifled a laugh as Andre just stared. "Well... okay. We are actually going to see _Frankenstein_ and _the Bride of Frankenstein_. The 1930s versions."

"I love vintage movies." Sinjin smiled, grabbing a sock puppet that lay on a near bye table. "By the way, how does my Trina sock puppet look?" There was silence for a moment. "Uhm.. we should go, right Rob?" Andre asked, avoiding the question. Robbie nodded, "Yeah, we have to go pick up Beck and Jade from the airport... Sinjin, take a bath, put on nice clothes, I'll be back to pick you up in two hours. Don't embarrass yourself." With that said, the two boys left Sinjin's place in a hurry. Sinjin turned to his sock puppet. "We are alone now." Sinjin puckered his lips, kissing the sock puppet...

* * *

The gang sat at a huge booth in a secluded area at Schneider's Pizzeria. On one side of the booth sat all the boys, the other side seated the girls. "So, how was Cancun?" Tori asked Beck and Jade. The couple shared a quick look before answering with a simple "Good."

"My brother was once stranded in Cancun." Cat stated as she played footsies with Robbie. "Why was he stranded?" Andre asked. "He took a Spring Break bus down there with some college kids. He broke a bus seat so they dumped him on the side of a road."

"How did he break a bus seat?" Sinjin asked, Trina stuck her tongue out in disgust. "He was pretending to be the Crocodile Hunter."

"Gotta love Max." Jade smiled as the waiter came to take their order.

* * *

When the pizzas came, everyone switched seats to sit next to their significant other. Four different types of pizzas sat on their tables. One was a Mexican inspired pizza, with refried beans instead of tomato sauce, jalapenos, avocado, and corn. The second, third, and fourth were classic Pizza Margherita, Hawaiian, and Supreme. They all ate and talked about a variety of things. However, it seemed that Sinjin was busy flirting with Cat and Jade rather than Trina. It caused Andre to pull Sinjin away from the table to talk. "Look, before you say anything, I understand. Jade has the hard exterior that you can't help but mess with, and Cat is just Cat. You can't help if something comes off flirtatious, but cut it out. Try to help yourself by talking to Trina. I want to see you get a girlfriend, not die." Andre said in a rush. Sinjin frowned, "Trina is disgusted by me."

"That doesn't mean you start getting interested in your friends' girls. Look... we didn't want to do this, but here." Andre pulled a small canteen from his pocket. "Slip this in Trina's drink, it'll help her loosen up, causing you to become more relaxed as well. Don't worry about her being disgusted. Show her you're not as weird as you really are."

"Thanks, Andre."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sinjin managed to slip the mysterious liquid in Trina's drink, and Andre was right. She was starting to loosen up, she even laughed at his jokes. Now, it was theater time! "Trina, I'm going to be with Cat, Robbie, and Andre. Do you mind giving Sinjin a ride to the theater?" Tori asked her sister who just smiled, "No, I don't." Tori was surprised by the answer but shrugged it off as she walked towards Robbie's car. Sinjin took a seat in Trina's car. Trina got in as well, starting the car and driving off, following Beck's Mustang to the theater. "Tell me about yourself Sinjin." Trina almost demanded. Sinjin swallowed the lump in his throat. "I have an obsession with sock puppets."

"Sock puppets? I always wanted to make a sock puppet."

"Maybe, I could show you some time."

"Sure! Why not after the movies?"

"Sure... but where?"

"We can go to my place. My parents are in Sacramento, plus Tori is spending the night with Cat or something. It'll be just me and you." Trina smiled as she turned up her radio, where 'Novacane' by Frank Ocean played. "_Novocaine, baby, baby. Novocaine, baby I want you. F good, F me long, F me numb. Love me now, when I'm gone, love me none. Love me none, love me none, numb, numb, numb."_

* * *

"Where's Sinjin?" Beck asked as he and his friends left the theater after the movie. "He and Trina left early." Tori pointed out as she looked down at her cell phone. Beck, Andre, and Robbie shared looks.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sinjin asked, as Trina straddled his nude form. "Shut up." Trina hissed as she impaled herself on him. "When this is over... can I call the guys?" Sinjin asked as Trina ignored him and used him for her own pleasure...

* * *

**A/N: Wow... Sinjin is one weird boy, and if you don't get the little red riding hood joke, remember, Cat's nickname from Andre is 'Little Red'. I hope that helps. Next chapter is Tori, and then after that, a change will happen, but i'll explain that when we get there. I hope you all enjoyed, only 5 chapters left, and I have good news. :)**

**There will be a sequel, seconds after posting last chapter I came up with a decision to make one. It will be titled 'The Edge', and will be posted the same day as the final chapter for this story. To give you guys a tiny taste... I will just say a few words. "Senior year. Addiction. Love. Drama, and one person won't make it..." :O**

**I can't wait to share the rest of this story and 'The Edge' with you all! So... what do you think is coming up? **


	11. Tori

**A/N: New chapter! I'm sorry for not sticking to the schedule I posted last chapter, but 11th grade has been kicking my butt! I'm trying as hard as I can to update faster! On another note, I hope anyone who possibly lived in the path of Irene is safe and happy with life! Also, I hope you all are enjoying school. And if you're not in school yet, or for whatever reason... I hope you're excited and/or content with life :)**

**By the way, this chapter is extremely short and to the point.**

_Extremes_

Chapter 11: Tori

* * *

Tori sat on her bed, yawning, when her phone vibrated. She picked up the device, "Thanks for ditching us at the movies, hope you had a good time with Sinjin ;)". Tori scrolled down to see the sender was Cat. She immediately texted back. "I was with you guys..." The cellular device began to ring seconds later. Tori answered it quickly. "I'm so sorry, Tori! I thought I sent that to Trina. Maybe I should set my phone to first name, last name, instead of last name, first name. I'm terribly sorry."

"Cat!" Tori cried out, interrupting the girls rambling. "Its, okay, but what's going on? Why did Trina ditch us?"

"You don't know? By that, I mean... she hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That she and Sinjin hooked up the other night."

"No! She didn't tell me! I can't believe it! Sinjin?"

"Yes, I'm so happy for her! Robbie and I's plan actually worked!" Tori could see Cat's huge smile. "What plan? What are you two up to?"

"Well... ever since the whole Trina almost kissed him thing, Robbie, Jade, and I have been trying to get Trina to go out with Sinjin. It didn't work so well at first. So we tricked her into thinking that Robbie asked her out behind my back, when in fact she was going on a huge date with all of us. It turned out good. Seeing as now she and Sinjin are dating!" Tori was shocked, "Where are the guys?" She asked, changing the subject. "They're at Andre's for the party. You don't remember?"

"I was never told about a party at Andre's."

"Yes you have! Weren't you listening when Jade and I talked about Nicole's birthday party?"

"Nicole's birthday is at Andre's?"

"Of course, they live together...where else would it be?"

"Cat can you come get me on your way to the party?" Tori asked, pissed off that Andre hadn't told her anything about Nicole. "Sure! I'll be over in thirty minutes! I'm glad I have someone riding with me. I get lonely driving by myself, which is why I barely ever drive..."

* * *

Tori arrived at the party with Cat ditching her as soon as they stepped through the doorway of Andre's. Tori still wasn't happy at all. She always had a bad feeling about Nicole. At the same time, however, part of her felt that she was overreacting and being paranoid. After all, she never gave Nicole a chance. She just started to hate Nicole from the start, which could come across as mean. Its not like Nicole ever dated Andre...right?

"Andre!" Tori called out, spying the boy at a table with platters and drinks. "Hey, babe." He said with a smile. "Don't 'hey babe' me."

"What?" Andre asked confused at her attitude.

"Who's Nicole to you?"

"My friend."

"Is she also an ex?"

"Yeah, but what's the big deal? I didn't know you at the time."

"You're living with your ex girlfriend? Does that make sense to you? Because it honestly doesn't to me."

"You're obviously overreacting, and you need to calm down. I'll pour you some blue tea."

"I don't want any of your blue tea! I want to know why you're cheating on me!" Tori yelled, making their friends come over to see what was going on. Good thing the party hadn't officially begun. "I'm not cheating on you! I would never do that!"

"You have your EX LIVING with you! How am I supposed to know if you're not sleeping with her every night?"

"Uhm... maybe because you're supposed to trust me."

"I can't believe it. Now you're lying to me? Cat take me home, now." Cat frowned as she was dragged out of the house.

**A/n: like I said, short and to the point. Not my best but hey, it gets better next chapter. Speaking of next chapter, the format changes and is almost like a song fic, but not really. Its just inspired by a song, and that is how all the remaining chapters and even the sequel 'The Edge' will also be formatted. I hope you all are excited for next chapter and that you didn't hate this crappy one. "Marvin's Room" (chapter 12) will be up by Friday, Sept. 2nd. :)**


	12. Marvin's Room

**A/N: New chapter! Enjoy the new format. :) Also, lyrics have been cut and replaced with ellipsis (…) because the lyrics had no relevance to the chapter. Another short and to the point chapter also.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Victorious. I also do not own "Marvin's Room" by Drake.**

_Extremes_

Chapter 12 : Marvin's Room

* * *

_Bitches came over, yeah, we threw a party  
I was just calling cause they were just leaving  
Talk to me please, don't have much to believe in  
I need you right now, are you down to listen to me?  
Too many drinks have been given to me_

_..._

_Sprite in that mixture, I've been talking crazy girl_  
_I'm lucky that you picked up_  
_Lucky that you stayed on_  
_I need someone to put this weight on_  
_…_

_I'm just sayin', you could do better  
Tell me have you heard that lately?_

* * *

Jade, Tori and Cat sat at the usual lunch table in silence. "Can you pass the salt?" Tori asked, her fries weren't salty enough... When will Festus get it right? "No." Jade said not looking up from her book on war. Cat grabbed the salt shaker, handing it to Tori. "Thanks, CAT." Tori said, emphasizing on the redhead's name. "Jade's really mad at you." Cat whispered to Tori, as Jade rolled her eyes. "I can hear you Caterina." Jade said, still not looking up from the text. "Why? I didn't do anything to her this time." Tori replied. Cat played with the ends of her hair. "You yelled at Andre before Nicole's party. That wasn't nice." It was Tori's turn to roll her eyes. "How do you play 'nice' to someone who was cheating on you." Tori commented, it wasn't a question. "Andre wouldn't cheat! It's not nice to assume things either. You should learn to trust people a little bit more..." Cat whined. "Whatever. I think he's cheating." Cat pouted as she watched Tori pile the salt on her fries in frustration.

* * *

"Andre! Here have another one." Beck smiled, handing Andre his fifth drink. "I shouldn't." Andre's speech was slurred. "Just one more." Beck said, patting Andre's back before sitting down on the couch in his RV. Robbie sat on the floor of the RV, just as wasted as Andre and Beck. "Call Tori." Robbie suggested. Andre chuckled as he chugged the Sprite infused alcohol. "Sure, haha." Andre pulled out his pearphone, dialing Tori, putting the phone on speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey! Vega! So, guess what." Andre started to laugh, he sounded ridiculous. "What do you want Andre? I don't want to talk to you."

"Just listen. I have something to get off my chest. Yesterday after you left, all of Nicole's friends came over for the party. It was so much fun. I danced, and just partied it up. Best birthday party I ever threw for someone."

"If you're going to..."

"Dude, just listen." Andre growled. "When everyone left, I was so sad. I didn't have my girl there with me. I didn't have you. I need you in my life, Tor. I feel so incomplete without you."

"Are you drunk? Your speech is hard to understand."

"Beck and Robbie are drinking too. Sprite and... vodka I think. Maybe its rum. Or tequila. Anyway, thanks for letting me get that off my chest... so you still mad and think I cheated?"

"I have to go Andre..." Tori said, avoiding the question.

"Fine. Just know, you're not the same Tori I used to know. You could do a lot better with your trust issues. Have you heard that lately?"

_To be continued... of course :)_

**A/N: I know another short chapter. Its okay, because next chapter is longer. Very long actually. Should be up Monday or Tuesday. "I'm So High / Wasted" It's good. **

**Anyone wondering if Tandre is over? What about Bade? How are they doing? Or Cabbie? Find out next chapter. It should be fun. :)**


	13. I'm So High  Wasted

**A/N: New chapter! Thanks for all the reviews. I love reading what you guys think/want. I hope you enjoy. :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own 'I'm So High' by Grind Mode or 'Wasted' by Gucci Mane. **

_Extremes_

Chapter 13: I'm So High / Wasted

* * *

_I'm so addicted to you girl you got me blown and  
I'm so high_

* * *

"Alphabet improv! Cat, Tori, Andre, Robbie... Sinjin!"

"Victory!" Sinjin called out as he walked up to the stage. Sikowitz laughed. "No, silly swan! I was just getting ready to ask you where Jade and Beck were."

"I do not know." Sinjin replied, disappointed that he wasn't picked for improv...again.

"Rats! Well... HOLD IT!" Everyone froze in their place. "I'm having a vision... the letter is Z, now action!" Sikowitz pulled out a random coconut with a blue bendy straw. He began to drink as he settled himself against the door. "Zebras have pretty colors!" Cat smiled as she looked at the other three on the stage. Tori made a face, "Aren't they just black and white?"

"Black is the color of Robbie's shirt." Andre said, not in the mood for improv. "Cat has on a black skirt." Robbie said, pointing to his girlfriend's skirt. "Don't you have something to say, Tori?" Cat asked. "Elephants have big ears."

"Forget elephants." Andre said, trying to get under Tori's skin. Elephants were Tori's favorite animal at the moment. "Gosh, I really wish Cat would say something." Cat got the hint, "How was Nicole's party?"

"I wouldn't know!" Tori growled. "Jade ate all the guac."

"Kangaroos love guac." Robbie scratched his head at his odd sentence. He was pretty sure kangaroos never tasted guacamole. "Love is what you feel when you care about someone."

"Mad is what you feel when someone cheats." Tori rolled her eyes along with her statement. "Never cheated." Andre defended himself. "Oh look, a coconut."

"Perhaps, you shouldn't assume someone cheated."

"Quiet please."

"Rude much?"

"Stop you guys."

"Tori you're overreacting."

"U are under reacting."

"Vega you need to learn to trust me." Andre said quickly before Sikowitz caught on to the cheating use of the letter 'u'. "Would you just get over it, Tori?"

"X-actly."

"You all don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes we do...that did not start with a Z." Andre said, as he left to sit on the stage. "Zeal." "Are we done yet?" Cat asked, looking at Sikowitz. This was obviously going nowhere. "Yeah, we can stop. You children are boring me. So off the stage." Everyone took their seat. "On today's agenda..."

* * *

"Do you think she'll find out the truth?" Beck asked Andre. He, Andre, and Robbie were currently in his RV, waiting for Jade to come with the girls. "I don't know. Tori can be pretty stubborn." Andre sat back on the couch. "How are things with Jade?" Robbie asked Beck, tired of the Tori and Andre drama. "Pretty well, even though I haven't been able to spend much alone time with her since Cancun."

"You should have plenty of time at the party." Andre pointed out. "Yeah, what about you Robert? Valentines still hate you?"

"Of course."

"I thought you were going to try and stay away from Cat for a while?" Beck asked, sympathetically. "I'm going to try...eventually."

"Why must we all have our own issues with relationships at the same time?" Andre asked, shaking his head.

* * *

"I think you should take it easy on the joint." Jade commented towards Andre who was smoking more than usual. Andre just laughed before taking another hit. She rolled her eyes, as she left him sitting on the cold ground. This block party was boring to her. There was no music, just kids smoking and drinking until they were sick. She found Beck trying to talk some sense into Tori. She walked over, sitting on his lap. "I just think you're being stupid about this whole fiasco. Andre wouldn't ever cheat."

"Then why is Nicole living with him?" Tori spat out venomously. Beck bit his tongue, it wasn't his business to tell. Jade looked at Tori, "Her parents kicked her out. Andre was being a nice friend and let her stay at his place. She's on one floor, he's on another. You have nothing to worry about." Tori thought about what Jade said for a second... "I guess I did overreact, huh?"

"Uhm yeah!" Beck exclaimed. "Now, go." Jade said shooing the girl away as she kissed Beck passionately.

* * *

"Andre? Can we talk?" Tori asked, as she sat next to her boyfriend. He looked at her with his bloodshot eyes. "Sure."

"I just want to say, I'm sorry. For everything. Jade told me the reason why Nicole lives with you. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Every guy wants to tell their girlfriend that another girl is living with him."

"Your ex..."

"Thanks. I totally forgot." Andre rolled his eyes. "All you had to do was tell me. We wouldn't of been through this mess, if you would of just told me."

"Fine...next time a girl comes to live with me, you'll be the first one I tell." Andre smiled, before kissing Tori's cheek.

* * *

_Party, Party, Party, let's all get wasted._

* * *

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The crowd cheered as Beck, Robbie, and some North Ridge kid downed as many beers as they could in five minutes. So far, Beck was in the lead with ten beers, Robbie close behind with nine, and North Ridge kid with only three. The buzzer went off sounding the end of the game. "We have a winner!" Beck threw his fist in the air. Robbie patted him on the back as they both stumbled over to where their friends sat. "I don't think doing this was a good idea." Cat said, helping Robbie stand up straight. "We're fine."

"Is that a dog?" Beck asked, looking over across the street. "What are you talking about?" Beck started to walk towards the 'dog'. "Beck!" Jade yelled after him, he was entering the street...

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... I'm going to leave you there. These past three chapters have been boriinnnggggg. Next chapter, which is interesting and was fun to write, will be up Friday (most likely) or Saturday! 'Monster'. :) It will also have some of every couple to keep you all satisfied with fluff. My favorite would be Cabbie though. Its just so darn cute! Anyway, I don't want to tease you guys or end up spoiling next chapter...so...yeah. Only two left until the sequel. Excited? I am. **


	14. Monster

**A/N: New chapter! A lot of couple cuteness. :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own 'Monster' by Paramore.**

_Extremes_

Chapter 14: Monster

* * *

_I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster,_

_and eating us alive._

* * *

Beck stopped as he reached the street, squinting his eyes. "False alarm! Its a raccoon!" Beck turned around, walking back towards his friends. "Let's go, before something else stupid happens." Jade said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Jade sat at her desk, her head dangling. The block party, that was two weeks ago, was still being talked about. It annoyed her to the point where it was painful, and not the good kind. She lifted her head slowly, to see a girl sitting in front of her with her hair in a bun. No not a bun, more like a knot, that sat directly on top of her head! Jade clenched her teeth together. "Hey blondie! Why not let your hair down, before I rip it all off." Jade smiled as the girl's hands flew to the top of her head, untying the knot and letting her hair cascade in waves down her shoulders. "That's better." Jade growled, looking around the class from something else to poke fun at. Beck entered her class, going up to her teacher and handing her a note. "Jade, apparently Lane would like to see you right now." Jade nodded her head, grabbing her stuff and leaving the classroom, Beck right behind her. "Does Lane really want to see me?" Jade asked as soon as they were down the hallway, away from ear shot. "No."

"What are you up to?" Jade asked, intrigued. "We are going to go to Five Gals."

"What about school?"

"Eh, its not going anywhere." Beck smiled as he grabbed Jade's hand. Their fingers intertwining each others.

The couple sat at a small table in the fast food joint. Beck eating a cheeseburger, while Jade ate a veggie burger. "Will I see Jadelyn again?" Beck asked suddenly, taking Jade by surprise. "She's dead and gone, remember?"

"Ghosts don't hurt." Jade couldn't help but smile, being mean all the time was getting harder... "You never know... she could magically appear again."

"Like now?" Jade's smile grew. She reached up to her head, unclasping the blue clip on extensions, she took them out and placed them in her purse. She reached for a moist towelette, wiping off her eye makeup and fake tattoo. She then took out her facial piercings. She closed her eyes and then reopened them. Beck's smile grew as well. "So... do I still call you Jade?"

"You can call me Jadelyn."

* * *

Andre looked at Tori. "Why are you worrying so much?" He asked, referring to the paper-machet globe that currently sat on the kitchen table. "It looks like Neptune."

"I told you to let me paint it."

"Then I wouldn't have done my own project. I'd be turning in your work."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Andre said sitting down on the couch, Tori joined him seconds later. Her head lay on his shoulder. "Am I mean?" Tori asked suddenly, ruining the moment with such question. "Way to ruin the mood, Tori."

"I'm serious. The other day Cat told me I was worst than Jade."

"Well, you know Cat hasn't been herself lately."

"I wish her Uncles would get over everything. Robbie's not a bad guy."

"Uh... sure."

"Well, he isn't right?"

"Rob's awesome, trouble just seems to follow him."

"Trouble seems to follow all of you." Tori looked into his dark eyes. Was he hiding something? "...It's not like we mean it to. It just does."

"Do you all have a past that none of us girls know about?" Tori joked, Andre picked up on the playfulness. "Yeah... deep down we're all monsters."

* * *

Robbie took a deep breath. He was crazy, if Cat's family found out about what he was doing, he would never see her again. It was bad enough that he was banned to come to her home. Vincenzo, Fillipo and Gianni didn't trust him. He knocked on Cat's window. The red head pulled her curtain aside, surprised to see him here. She opened the window slowly, "Robert? What are you doing? If they find out we'll be in trouble." He leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss. "I can't deal Cat."

"Me either, but..."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to..."

"I am if I don't tell you the truth and act right."

"What's this about?" Cat asked, moving out the way as Robbie climbed through the window. "Your Uncles don't trust me, because apparently I never tell you the truth about things. Which isn't true..."

"So?"

"Well... for starters, I was born in Hawaii."

"You were born in Hawaii?"

"Yes... its a long story. Also, I was arrested once...for racing with Daniel and a stolen car with coke in the back seat. Me and Daniel hate each other's guts since he hurt my sister. I tried to stop drinking once, I ended up punching the wall. When I had Rex, he was just voicing my inner thoughts. So, I was really mean to you... I didn't want to be, but it just happened... I smok..."

"Robbie... you don't have to tell me all this. Its okay."

"Its not okay to your fam..." he was cut off by the redhead's arms wrapping around his neck, her forehead touching his. "You were the one who always said, no matter what we'd be together. Even if someone was to disapprove of it, we'd make it through?"

"Yeah..."

"Make them believe that..."

* * *

"Can Beck Oliver, Jadelyn West, Andre Harris, Victoria Vega, Robert Shapiro, and Caterina Valentine please report to the principle's office...NOW!" Sikowitz read the announcement to his class. The group of teenagers all looked at each other before grabbing their bags and heading to the office. They all piled in, stunned to see their parents sitting down, facing them. Beck's parents, Jade's mother, Andre's grandma, Tori's parents, Robbie's mom and sister, and finally Cat's uncles and her father all sat, staring the teens down. "You all are in huge trouble."

"How could you all drink and smoke pot?"

"How could you do illegal things?"

"How could you be okay with beating an older man up?"

"How could you Beck?"

"Jadelyn, I'm very disappointed."

"Andre! This is scary, Andre!"

"Robert, I trusted you!"

"Perché vuoi, Caterina?" (Why would you want to do such a thing... or something along those lines XD) All the parents spoke at once, causing the teens to just stare in confusion and shock. "What do we say?" Cat whispered to her friends.

* * *

**A/N: so, yeah... last chapter is next. 'The Edge of Glory, Part 1." So... if the last chapter is next... that means... the sequel is coming up? Yes! So next chapter, and sequel should be up on Wednesday. I hope you all enjoyed the couple cuteness, sorry Tandre fans (due to the lacking of extra cuteness). Anyway, bye friends!**


	15. The Edge of Glory Part I

**A/N: Last chapter of Extremes. I hope you enjoy. If you dislike Lady Gaga though... I won't tell you that you're crazy and should embrace the different... I'm not a preacher, so I could care less ;) Just know, this song is amazing writing material. Also, this chapter is kind of lacking in my opinion, but I promise to make the sequel better quality. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, 'The Edge of Glory' by Lady G. I wish I did...**

* * *

_Extremes_

Chapter 15: The Edge of Glory, Part 1

* * *

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

* * *

_"How could you all drink and smoke pot?"_

_"How could you do illegal things?"_

_"How could you be okay with beating an older man up?"_

_"How could you Beck?"_

_"Jadelyn, I'm very disappointed."_

_"Andre! This is scary, Andre!"_

_"Robert, I trusted you!"_

_"Perché vuoi, Caterina?" (Why would you want to do such a thing... or something along those lines XD) All the parents spoke at once, causing the teens to just stare in confusion and shock. "What do we say?" Cat whispered to her friends._

"Everyone should calm down and stop speaking at once!" Principal Helen screamed, causing everyone to jump. "Now, I will question you all one by one."

"Principal Helen, I don't..."

"Starting with you Mr. Oliver." Helen flashed her teeth briefly before turning stern again. "I love your hair. Its so shiny and black and bouncy."

"Thank you."

"You're like a modern day Aladdin!"

"Thanks..." Beck said looking over at his friends and then back to Helen.

"So, I will like everyone to leave the room except Beck and his parents." Everyone looked around skeptical. "NOW!" Helen's voice echoed throughout the room as everyone left in a hurry. "So, Beck... are you the leader of this group?"

"No. We really don't have leaders." Beck said, hoping his acting would work. He had managed to whisper to all his friends to deny, deny, and deny before they left the room. He knew Robbie and Andre would come up with a story and tell the girls so everything was consistent. He glanced in his pocket at his phone, to find Robbie was on the line, listening to everything. His eyes went from his parents to Helen and back again to his parents. He couldn't read their expressions. "So... I really can't reprimand you because the accusations that are against you were said to be off campus. However, since Lane, who would typically talk to you about behavior, is in Florida, I have no choice but to play guidance counselor. I'm just going to ask you questions, and I want honest answers."

"Yes ma'am."

"Have you ever tried drinking?"

"I have yes."

"Have you ever gotten drunk or wasted?"

"No. I didn't like the drink I had tasted, so I never drank again."

"Have you ever smoked?"

"Yes, I've tried."

"And?"

"I didn't like it."

"What did you smoke? Marijuana? A cigarette?"

" Cigarette."

"Where did you get the cigarette?"

"Robbie's sister, she's old enough to buy them."

"Did she give it to you?"

"No, the guys and I took it without her permission."

"Why did you try it?"

"Out of curiosity."

"Has any other illegal substance entered your body? Or anyone else in that matter?"

"No. We are actually good kids, believe it or not."

"You just like to party, am I correct?"

"Yes you are."

"Are you on good terms with Trina Vega?"

"Acquaintances."

"You are free to leave, you all are free to leave. Please inform Jade and her mother to come in." Beck nodded his head as he left the office.

The rest of the interrogation went along the same lines. All kids answers matched to the point where you couldn't help but believe them. It really showed off their acting skills. Now all the teenagers stood in Helen's office, minus their parents, who most had went home or back to work feeling sorry that they ever doubted their children. "I asked you all the same questions, and the answers were pretty much the same. Beck was right, you all are good kids. I like that. I also find it interesting that everyone is only acquaintances with Trina. Even you, Tori. You don't particularly like your sister and her motives. So I have one more question and then you can leave... why would Trina have a reason to lie about all six of you? Starting with Beck."

"I'm Jade's boyfriend, and best friends with Robbie."

"Andre?"

"I'm Tori's boyfriend, and best friends with Beck and Robbie."

"Tori?"

"I'm her sister..."

"Jade?"

"I'm Cat's best friend."

"Cat?"

"I'm dating Robbie."

"Robert?"

"I'm dating Cat...and Trina is in love with me."

* * *

"I can't believe your sister, Vega." Jade spat out venomously. None of the teenagers where in trouble, but it still sucked how Trina told someone of authority all the illegal and bad things the group was doing. "I can't believe her either. You guys know I have no control over her, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." They all said in unison. "What are we going to do?" Cat asked, holding on to Robbie's hand. "All we can do is lay low, and not do anything bad. Our parents might believe us, but that doesn't mean they still trust us. We're going to have to work on that before we can start back doing...you know." Beck concluded as all the teens reached their respective rides. "Yeah... but I think we should enjoy one last good time..." Andre began, Robbie finished his thought. "Yeah. One last drink, and then for the rest of Junior year... we become clean."

"Fine. Let's throw a party at the cliff. Meet you all in an hour." Beck said hopping in his Mustang, Jade in the passenger seat, and zoomed off and out of the parking lot.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... Extremes is finished! But don't think I'll leave you hanging there. I promised a sequel, and you have a sequel. Check it out on my profile. Its called 'The Edge'...and let's just say... the plans and drama i'm going to have in it... is a LOT better than this story. :)**


End file.
